


It's funnier in Enochian

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And then the internet explodes, F/M, M/M, The boys dress up as characters from Supernatural for Halloween, Tumblr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira ne pensait pas rendre Stiles et Derek célèbres sur Tumblr. C'est juste arrivé, d'une certaine manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's funnier in Enochian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's funnier in enochian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541026) by [coffee_grounders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_grounders/pseuds/coffee_grounders). 



> L'adorable et talentueuse hai_mae m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire cet OS.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^

Kira ne pensait pas rendre Stiles et Derek célèbres sur Tumblr. C’est juste arrivé, d’une certaine manière.

 

X

 

C’est parti, comme beaucoup de chose, d’un texto de Derek.

« Putain, ça craint, » grogne Stiles alors qu’il marche à travers la réserve. Il tiraille sur sa cravate bleue et Kira ne peut pas dire si ça vient de ses nerfs ou s’il n’a juste pas l’habitude d’en porter une. « C’est Halloween, Seigneur. Tu pourrais penser que nous aurions une pause de la part des manigances surnaturelles pour _une_ nuit. »

Scott hausse des épaules, indifférent. Il a l’air encore plus adorable que d’habitude dans son costume de Sam Winchester, portant une des chemises à carreaux usée de Stiles et une paire toute douce de bois d’élan. « Lydia s’en fichera si nous avons quelques minutes de retard à sa fête, » dit-il. « Derek a dit que ce ne serait pas long. »

Stiles marmonne quelque chose, trébuche sur une pierre et ensuite, marmonne encore plus. Kira et Scott échangent un regard. Stiles a été notoirement de mauvaise humeur depuis que Malia a quitté la ville avec sa mère pour apprendre à être un coyote justicier le laissant seulement avec un cœur brisé et une note qui disait : « Ça été amusant. »

Kira sait que Malia n’est pas très au fait des conventions sociales, mais sérieusement. _Ouch_.

« Finissons-en juste avec ça, comme ça, nous pourrons y aller. » dit Stiles. « Je ne veux rien manquer de bien. »

Kira pense que la folie surnaturelle serait en fait, une bien meilleure distraction que ce à quoi il s’attend à la fête de Lydia, mais peu importe.

« Nous devrions presque y être. » dit Scott et puis il y a un chœur de cris quelques pieds* plus loin. Stiles roule des yeux de façon dramatique, mais Kira note qu’il est le premier à courir vers le bruit.

_* un pied est égal à 0,3048 mètre._

Kira s’attend à un loup-garou Oméga, ou peut-être quelque chose comme des lutins, elle raisonne que Derek n’aurait pas appelé s’il n’avait pas eu besoin d’aide, surtout qu’il prend généralement soin des problèmes mineurs lui-même. Au lieu de ça, il y a un putain de chaudron bouillonnant au-dessus d’un feu et un poulet rôti posé sur une couverture de pique-nique, entouré par des bougies dont Kira est quasiment sûre qu’elles proviennent de Bath and Bodyworks*

_*gamme de produits corps et bien-être._

Il y a aussi Derek, se tenant maladroitement devant trois adolescentes terrifiées.

L’une d’entre elles pleure. Derek les regarde avec désespoir.

« Aide-moi », articule-t-il. Kira étouffe un rire. Elle s’agenouille juste à côté de la jeune fille sanglotante et lui tend un mouchoir (Dieu merci, elle en garde toujours dans son sac à dos).

Ça prend quelques minutes pour recomposer toute l’histoire, entre les hoquets et le fait que les filles continuent de parler toutes en même temps. Finalement, elles expliquent qu’elles essayaient de réaliser un rituel magique qu’elles ont trouvé sur Internet.

« Nous étions supposé sacrifier un poulet vivant, mais nous n’avons pas pu en trouver », dit tristement la première fille. « Et Emma s’évanouit à la vue du sang. Alors nous avons pensé qu’un poulet acheté en magasin serait bien. »

« Pourquoi auriez-vous essayé de faire ça ? » Demande Kira. « La magie est une affaire sérieuse. Vous auriez pu être gravement blessées si vous aviez cafouillé avec ça. » Il y a un long silence alors que les filles se regardent inconfortablement les unes les autres. Kira attend que l’une d’elles craquent.

Ils craquent toujours.

« On voulait juste avoir des petits amis ! » Gémit finalement l’un d’entre elles, prouvant que Kira avait raison. Stiles grogne et les trois filles concentrées sur le bruit, regardent les garçons pour la première fois depuis qu’ils sont arrivés.

« Oh mon dieu », soupire l’une des filles. « Nous sommes dans un putain d’épisode de Supernatural. »

« C’est un bon costume de Castiel ! » Couine une autre, pointant Stiles. « Et regardez, il y a Sam ! Awwww, il porte même des petits bois d’élan, c’est adorable ! »

« Grincheux McTaciturne* doit être Dean ! » Dit la troisième et elles hurlent de joie, oubliant complètement que Derek leur faisant peur il n’y a pas cinq minutes. Kira renifle devant la tête d’ahuri de Derek, mais même doit admettre que la ressemblance est un peu étrange. Pas que Derek soit blond ou quoique ce soit. C’est juste l’attitude.

Et peut-être un peu la veste en cuir, aussi.

 _*_ _Broody McBroodster dans la VO. TheCrazy a suggéré Grincheux McTaciturne, parce qu’il n’y a pas vraiment de traduction, c’est juste un genre d’expression et j’ai trouvé que l’idée de TheCarzy était juste trop fabuleuse pour la laisser se perdre dans une discussion FB ^^_

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? » Demande Derek. Personne ne répond. L’une des filles commence à consciencieusement prendre des photos des garçons avec son téléphone.

Scott et Derek essayent de convaincre les filles d’abandonner leurs aspirations de sorcières en utilisant beaucoup de mots tels que « péril mortel » et « responsabilités », mais c’est seulement quand Stiles les regarde avec un troublant regard qui tue (tellement comme le Nogitsune, pense désagréablement Kira) et dit « J’ai été possédé et j’ai assassiné un paquet de monde, sérieusement, ne merdez pas avec cette merde», qu’elles semblent réellement écouter.

Ça peut être exagéré, mais comme après ça, elles promettent rapidement de ne plus jamais googler de sorts d’amour bizarres sur internet, Kira décide que c’est finalement une victoire.

Ils se rendent à la soirée vingt minutes plus tard. Si Kira passe le reste de la nuit à glousser avec Lydia devant les photos qu’elle a convaincu la fille dans les bois de lui envoyer, très bien. Les garçons ne le sauront jamais.

 

X

 

Kira trouve la photo sur son téléphone quelques jours plus tard. Elle met quelques-unes des photos d’Halloween sur son Tumblr, en partie parce qu’ils sont trop mignons et aussi parce que beaucoup de monde de son ancienne école suivent son Tumblr et qu’elle veut frimer, un peu. Elle n’a pas été intimidée ou autre, mais elle était un peu impopulaire, tout le monde pensait qu’elle était bizarre.

Donc ouais, Kira ressent une satisfaction vengeresse en postant les photos d’elle et Scott – magnifique, merveilleux, cher Scott-  sur Tumblr et voir les méchantes filles qui se moquaient de ses cheveux commenter sur combien son petit-ami est chaud. Comme dirait Stiles « Prenez ça, garces ! »

Il y a une magnifique photo de Lydia ayant l’air pleine d’entrain dans son costume de fée, que Kira lui envoie immédiatement ( **Photo de profil ???** Texte-t-elle.), mais elle est bientôt distraite par les photos que la fille des bois lui avait envoyé.

La meilleure est celle de Scott et Stiles se tenant l’un à côté de l’autre, Scott sourit timidement à l’appareil, ses bois d’élan de travers et son visage amusé et Stiles a les mains dans les poches de son pardessus, les yeux écarquillés et adorablement confus. Mais le meilleur est Derek. Il se tient un peu en retrait des garçons, aussi beau et grognon que d’habitude, mais…

Bien. La fille a en quelque sorte magiquement pris la photo au moment parfait, parce que même sur le petit écran de son téléphone, Kira peut voir que Derek regarde Stiles avec une expression ouvertement tendre et aimanteque Kira a presque l’impression d’envahir son intimité juste en voyant ça.

Elle se sent un peu mal à propos de ça, mais c’est trop bon pour le laisser passer, donc elle le télécharge très vite sur Tumblr. Elle écrit « Papa est parti à la chasse… Et il n’est pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours » et laisse comme ça. Ce n’est pas une grosse affaire.

 

X

 

Ça devient une grosse affaire.

 

X

 

Kira se connecte sur son Tumblr le lendemain matin et découvre que la photo a accumulé plus de 3000 commentaires en une nuit. Elle a aussi gagné une centaine de followers* et a au moins 35 questions dans sa ask box**

_* je l’ai laissé en anglais parce que suiveurs, c’est trop moche._

_**Ask box, boite à questions._

« Quoi » Dit-elle, pas sûre de ce qu’elle voit. Elle fait défiler les commentaires que les gens ont laissés qui peuvent clairement être classés dans les choses bégnine comme «  Meilleur Cosplay* Supernatural ! » à des choses qui sont graphiquement sexuelles et Kira passe presque son pc portable par la fenêtre. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et ensuite, va prendre sa douche.

_*Jeu de rôle._

Elle se sent un peu plus capable de faire face à la situation une fois qu’elle est propre et qu’elle a une tasse de café dans les mains. Ça ne devrait pas être une telle surprise que cette photo devienne une aussi grosse affaire, n’est-ce pas ? Le Fandom* Supernatural est énoooooooooooorme et les garçons sont surnaturellement beaux en plus de ça (même Stiles, bien qu’il ne le croit jamais). Bien sûr que la communauté Tumblr sauterait dessus. Bien sûr.

_*ensemble de fans._

Kira répond à quelques questions que des gens ont laissées dans la dernière demi-heure. Quelques-unes sont à propos d’elle, ce qui est agréable, mais la plupart sont à propos de Stiles et Derek. Ce qui, encore- Bien sûr.

« Leurs noms sont Stiles, Scott et Derek. »

« Je sors avec Scott, mais Stiles et Derek sont actuellement célibataires. »

« Non, je ne peux pas te donner leurs numéros de téléphone. »

« Stiles et Derek se chamaillent tout le temps. A propos de tout. Hier, ils ont passé deux heures à argumenter sur la meilleure façon de charger le lave-vaisselle. »

Kira sait qu’elle devrait probablement se sentir coupable à propos de cette situation –les garçons n’ont aucune idée que leur photo a été partagée des centaines de fois sur Internet- mais elle apprécie beaucoup trop ça.

 

X

 

Ça devient quelque chose de régulier après ça.

Kira commence à prendre des photos chaque fois qu’ils sont tous ensemble. Tout le monde a l’impression qu’elle a commencé un album et elle ne fait rien pour les en dissuader. Ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir qu’il y a des tonnes de photos de Lydia circulant partout avec le tag #hairporn, ou que la vidéo qu’elle a faite de Scott jouant avec les chatons à la clinique de Deaton a 5267 commentaires et ils n’ont définitivement pas non plus besoin de savoir qu’un groupe dévoué de personnes en ligne sont très investi pour que Stiles et Derek se réunissent.

C’est dur de prendre une bonne photo des deux, parce que Stiles est toujours en mouvements et elle se débrouille toujours pour prendre des photos de Derek quand il ferme les yeux, mais les photos qu’elle peut poster sont de l’or. Il y en a une de Stiles tirant la langue à Derek alors que le plus vieux lève les yeux au ciel et une où ils rient à quelque chose de stupide que Scott a dit. Elle est même secrètement arrivée à prendre une photo où ils sont tous les deux endormis lors d’une soirée film de la meute ; c’est particulièrement adorable, parce que Derek a son bras autour des épaules de Stiles et que Stiles bave, un peu. Ils sont fondamentalement câlins.

L’internet explose sur celle-ci.

Ça devient un peu fou, admet Kira. Les gens lui posent de plus en plus de questions sur les garçons. Il y a des Fanart et des fanfictions, ce qui grille absolument l’esprit de Kira. Ça a peut-être commencé comme un adorable petit cosplay Supernatural que les gens ont aimé parce que Dean est si évidemment à fond sur Castiel, mais… Ça a grandi en une créature complètement différente.

Derek et Stiles ont officiellement leur propre Fandom. Un fandom bruyant, vocal et qui grandit très vite.

« J’ai créé un monstre », dit Kira, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de charger la vidéo où Stiles et Derek se crient dessus à propos du prix de l’essence.

 

X

 

Lydia est la première à découvrir les photos.

Au lieu de lui dire d’arrêter, elle arrive chez Kira avec son appareil photo et un air déterminé dans les yeux et dit « Je suis presque sûre que j’ai quelques bonnes photos des garçons la dedans, venant de Thanksgiving. »

C’est tellement plus facile d’avoir du contenu pour son blog avec une co-conspiratrice. Et Lydia n’est rien de moins que la meilleure.

 

X

 

Scott le découvre ensuite, mais seulement par accident.

« Heu Bébé ? » Demande-t-il un jour, alors qu’ils étudient dans la chambre de Kira. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de photos terrifiantes de Stiles et Derek sur ton écran ? » Son front se plisse avec inquiétude et Kira peut entendre la question sous-entendue « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas de photos terrifiantes de moi sur ton écran ? »

Kira ne sait pas comment elle a eu la chance de sortir avec quelqu’un d’aussi gentil. Il est littéralement la fichue chose la plus mignonne.

Il est aussi incroyablement compréhensif, si sa douce réponse à la découverte de son blog secret est une indication. Il pense que c’est en fait très drôle, ce qui est un énorme soulagement.

« Tu sais, en regardant ces photos, je suis presque convaincu qu’ils s’apprécient secrètement l’un l’autre. » Plaisante Scott. Ils rient tous les deux à propos de ça pendant quelques instants, puis les rires deviennent plus silencieux et moins assurés alors qu’ils déroulent les photos. Ils s’arrêtent. Se regardent.

« Oh merde. » Dit Scott. Il a l’air horrifié.

Kira a fait une énorme erreur.

 

X

 

Kira trouve Stiles assis seul à la bibliothèque le jour suivant, à l’école. Il ne parait pas faire quelque chose d’important, aussi Kira se glisse sur la chaise à côté de lui et sort son ordinateur portable.

« J’ai quelque chose que j’ai besoin de te montrer, » dit-elle. « S’il te plait, ne sois pas en colère contre moi pour ça. »

« Heu- Okay ? » Dit Stiles, haussant un sourcil. Il est intrigué. Scott a dit à Kira qu’il ne paniquerait probablement pas là-dessus, mais Kira est plutôt inquiète.

Mais elle a besoin de le faire.

Elle remonte son blog et lui montre les photos, explique comment tout ça a commencé avec celle d’Halloween et ça a tourné en un phénomène énorme. Elle lui montre le tag Sterek sur Tumblr. Pendant tout ce temps, il regarde l’écran de son ordinateur avec une fascination horrifié, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

« Je pense que la célébrité m’est monté à la tête », admet finalement Kira et Stiles rit, incrédule. « Mais ce n’est pas ce que je voulais te dire. Pas vraiment. »

« Est-ce que tu as un autre blog secret dédié à mon amour fictif pour Derek Hale ? » Stiles est impassible, malgré la rougeur sur ses joues qui le trahit. Kira tapote doucement son bras.

« Ouais, c’est le truc. » Dit-elle. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit fictif du tout. »

Stiles a l’air –Il n’y a pas d’autre moyen de le dire- traqué. Kira prend pitié de lui et remonte jusqu’à la photo originelle, celle qui a tout commencé.

« Stiles, » dit-elle doucement, « il n’y aucun moyen que tu sois le seul avec ces sentiments. Regard ce visage. C’est le visage d’un homme amoureux. Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? »

Stiles le regarde, le regarde vraiment et respire en tremblant. Il touche doucement le visage de Derek à l’écran, si doucement, comme si ça allait changer l’expression révélatrice sur le visage du loup-garou.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ? » Demande-t-il. Ça sonne comme une confession. Kira sourit.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. » Dit-elle. Stiles hoche lentement la tête, ne quittant pas l’écran des yeux.

 

X

 

Kira reçoit un texto de Stiles quelques heures plus tard. C’est une photo et ses yeux s’écarquillent quand elle l’ouvre.

C’est une photo de Derek et Stiles, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, tous deux torses nus et se câlinant évidemment dans un lit. Ils sont tous les deux ébouriffés et si terriblement heureux, avec d’énormes sourires sur leurs visages. Kira pense même qu’elle voit un suçon dans le cou de Stiles, ce qui– _Whoa_.

Elle ne se pensait pas que Derek avait ça en lui.

Un autre texto surgit. **Voilà une nouvelle photo pour ton blog ;)**

Kira rit, enchantée et va ouvrir son application Tumblr. Internet va adorer ça


End file.
